


[Podfic] Come Over

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Ex Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not fucking you until you wash up," Arthur says, stepping back to let Merlin in.<br/>Story by LolaFeist</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Come Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372998) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



> Thank you to LolaFeist for sharing such magnificent talent with this fandom and for letting me podfic this work. I hope you enjoy! Intro is $300 by Soul Coughing.

Duration: 6.22

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1z3sbjt)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://mfi.re/listen/m7bw7b87ifa7l7r/Come_Over.wav)


End file.
